Love at first Sight -A Gil X Oz Lovestory
by MsMoonlight1
Summary: Gilbert, Oz and Alice have some free time and won't chase Alice's Memories for a while. That gives Oz time to think about his feelings towards Gil. Does he love him? Or are these feelings something else? I hope you enjoy (I'm a german fanfic writer so sorry for my weird english)
1. Chapter 1 - A different Love

**Chapter 1 - A different love**

Alice, Gil and me... we have seen and experienced so much. We were chasing after Alice's memories, wanted to find out what the tragedy of Sabrie really caused and what the Baskervilles wanted. Sharon, Break, my Uncle Oscar, Reim and Emily were always really helpful. Our adventure isn't over yet, but at the moment we have a wonderful peace I started to miss already.

It was a nice and sunny day in Gilbert's house. Gil, Alice and me spent most of our free time in the capital city and enjoyed the peace. But since yesterday, Alice was with Sharon and Break, because they somehow managed to convince her to go shopping with them. That gave me a little time to think about my feelings, which have worried me for some time. Since these days, I was lying restless on the Sofa. What were those feelings that occupied me? Sometimes there was an uncomfortable pull in my chest, sometimes I felt like I burst from the inside, my heart increases its speed very often and sometimes I couldn't think clearly. All this comes up when I look into Gil's golden raven-like eyes. Have I fallen in love with Gil? But I'm not allowed to! He is my friend and my servant after all and he's also a man! Puzzled I grumbled to myself and put an arm on my eyes.

"Master..."

Gilbert's gentle voice broke me out of my thoughts. At the sound of his voice, my heart began to race again. I took my arm away from my head and looked at Gil's worried face. I tried to behave as normally as possible, but it became more difficult day by day.

"Is everything alright, Oz?", Gilbert asked.

Every time Gil says my name, I start to shiver excited.

"I'm fine," I lied and sat up.

I couldn't look into Gil's eyes any longer, because they make my heart beat even faster.

"But I can see that something's not right. Come on, tell me what's going on" Gil said insistent and tried to look into my eyes.

I turned away and jumped up quickly.

"I told you, that I'm fine!", I shouted energetic and regretted it then.

I knew that I had overreacted and sensitive as Gil was sometimes, I knew I certainly had hurt him with my actions.

"I'm sorry!", I cried and ran out of the house.

I ran and ran, but I didn't know where I even was. I ran until my legs couldn't hold me any longer. When I stopped, I found myself in a dark alley, but I didn't want to be among other people anyway.

"Damn!", I shouted angrily and slammed my fist against the wall.

"Why? Why? **Why**!?" I cried desperately.

"Why Gilbert? Why of all things have I fallen in love with **him**?!" I cried again.

I slowly slid down the wall and looked up. The sky wasn't clear anymore and it even started to rain now, but I didn't care. Everything was suddenly no matter, only Gilbert wasn't.

"I'm his master... I don't think he feels the same for me and I don't think he will", I cried with a hoarse voice and didn't notice that tears were running down my cheeks.

The cool rain felt good, very good actually and I was able to forget all the pain for a while. I closed my eyes and tried to shut down. Suddenly someone put something on my head. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was Gilbert's jacket. He stood in front of me, but he said nothing. But as he stood there ... with his back to me, hurt me more than to see his eyes.

"Gil!" I whispered softly and tears welled up in my eyes again.

Gil seemed to have heard me and knelt in front of me. He looked at me with fishy eyes, but then he wiped away my tears and asked me softly with a smile on his face:

"Come on Oz. Tell me, what's wrong"

"I'm in love! But if the person I'm in love with, gets to know that... then... then...!", I gushed out.

"Then what?" Gil asked.

"Then we won't be... friends anymore, if the person... doesn't like me how I do" I sobbed.

Gil was silent for a moment. "I don't think this will happen, because it seems, that Alice likes you too..." Gil said a bit angry and I could hear a slight jealousy in his voice.

I laughed sadly.

"Alice is not the person I love, you know?".

Gilbert cringed.

"Not Alice? Who do you love then?", he asked and I looked away sadly.

"Like I said, I can't tell that person, because that person likes me as a friend not as a lover" I answered.

Gil sighed and suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders, so that I looked directly into his eyes. What then came next... completely surprised me! Gil... kissed me! I was surprised and like petrified, but I enjoyed the kiss.

"Gil...?" I asked surprised and blushing, when he stopped kissing me.

Gil smiled sadly and said:

"If you want to tell the person that you love her, you will probably kiss each other, so I thought I should practice with you a bit...".

He scratched his head sheepishly and was also blushing a bit.

"You fool..." I murmured grinning.

Gil looked at me and I shook my head.

"You really are a fool Gil. The person that I love... this person was almost always with me. This person was there... when I needed her, that person was also the first person I saw when I returned from the Abyss... and even now this person is with me" I explained.

At first Gil seemed not to understand what I was saying, but then he did and turned more bright red.

"O-Oz-sama!" he shouted in shame and I laughed sadly.

I closed my eyes again and let the rain pour down on me.

"Oz..." Gil said, and wanted that I open my eyes, but I didn't respond.

"Oz!" Gil shouted forcefully, but I didn't respond again.

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine again and that forced me to open my eyes.

"Gil...? What...?" I tried to ask, but Gil stopped me with another kiss.

I gave up to resist and as we released us again, he hugged me tightly.

"I love you, young Master! I... I thought you like Alice more than me, so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you... but now...!", Gilbert stuttered and I laughed.

"I know what you mean Gil. I'm glad that you understand me and can reply my feelings, I can't imagine anything nicer!", I cried happily and Gil lifted me gently up.

"Master... allow me to change you, because you're all wet", Gil grinned malicious and I grinned back.

I clung tightly to Gil's shirt as he carried me and I inhaled the wonderful smell of him. How will things continue? I didn't want to think about that, because the present moment... was just too beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aid

**Chapter 2 - Aid**

The young master was unusually quiet as I carried him in my arms.

"Young Master? What's wrong?", I asked but Oz didn't respond.

"Oz? Oz?!", I cried despaired, then I stopped and looked at Oz.

Something was wrong with him, he was breathing hard and his eyelids fluttered. Carefully I put Oz on the ground and touched his forehead. It was very hot (and he noticed that even through his gloves)!

"Master!", I shouted worried and took him up again.

It was still raining, so I quickly ran into the house, because Oz needed medical attention as soon as possible. Finally we arrived at the house. I entered the front door and ran upstairs. Again, I came to a door and almost ran over the stupid rabbit.

"Alice!", I shouted annoyed because she was lying in front of the door.

"Hm... Gil? Oz?!" she sleepily shouted.

I quickly jumped over her and put Oz gently on the bed. Alice got up and began to shout.

"What have you done to Oz?!", she asked angrily.

I didn't answer, quickly ran to my room and took out one of my shirts. I knew that it would be far too big for Oz, but that didn't matter at that moment.

"Hey Gil! Answer me!" Alice shouted angrily again.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and got a towel to rub Oz dry.

"Oz has become very, very sick! Please run Alice and bring the doctor!" I cried desperately.

Alice looked at me shocked, but she understood. I wrote her directions to the nearest doctor on a note, gave her some money for a carriage and said,

"Give the doctor this note Alice and say that it is very, very urgent! If the doctor says that you should lead him to his patient, come as soon as possible with him back to us! If you do that, I'll buy you as much meat as you want!"

Alice ran out of the house immediately. I changed Oz quickly, rubbed him dry and changed his clothes to my shirt. I put him to bed and covered him with the blankets I could find. After what felt like eternity, Alice came back with the doctor. He examined Oz and praised me for my quick action. Oz was not allowed to leave the bed for a few days, he had to sweat very much and had to drink the medicine, that the doctor gave him. Then the doctor couldn't do anything more, so he left. It was very quiet in the house, even Alice was very worried about Oz.

"Hey... will recover... right?" Alice asked worried. I pet her head and smiled.

"Of course he will! Oz won't give up so easily!" I said and Alice smiled wanly.

"Are you tired?", I asked and she nodded.

"Go to bed then. Don't worry, I'll look over him", I told her but Alice shook her head.

"He's my manservant... I can't leave him alone just like that..." she said weary.

"I promise you", I said and Alice nodded after a while. "Fine... fine. But ... Take good care of him, will you? I'm at Sharon's place for a while, 'cause I have something to do there. I'll be back in about a week", she said and left the house.

I was puzzled. She was suddenly not so stupid anymore, she was almost like a real girl. I looked at Oz. His breathing was calm now, but he was a little pale. He also seemed to freeze under all those blankets, even though he was supposed to sweat. Suddenly, he became restless and wallowed back and forth.

"G...G-il... Gil!" he shouted suddenly and writhed.

I quickly took off my shirt, climbed in the bed to him and took him in my arms.

"Shh! Shh! I am here, Oz! I'll always be here!" I said softly and pet his head.

It seemed to work, because Oz became quiet again and snuggled closer to my chest. I turned bright red, but decided to warm Oz a little. However, I fell asleep, because this heat was just too nice.

"You're a good boy",

Zwei said in my ear and held me tight.

"You'll go beat up the master to your heart's content, because if we take him to that man's side, then even if he resists, he'll still be in trouble".

Doldum roared and I smiled twisted.

"_What am I doing?_" I wondered in my mind as I moved further forward to Oz and the stupid rabbit.

Suddenly I hit Oz and Alice was pushed by someone to the ground. Then I continued to beat Oz.

"_No! No!_", I screamed in my thoughts, but continued to hit him.

Oz tried to avoid me, but after I gave him a punch in the stomach, he was pushed against a wall.

"Crap ..." Oz said, before I grabbed him by his throat and threw him to the ground.

"I'll let you taste it, I'll make you feel the pain that I felt too!" I said with a distorted smile.

"This... let go! I said let go!" Oz screamed and tried to push me away.

By doing this, my shirt ripped and Oz stared shocked at my chest. He looked at the scar he accidentally gave me at his coming_ of age _ceremony. He almost killed me at that time, because I protected the person he wanted to attack.

"What's wrong? Nostalgic isn't it?" I laughed twisted.

"This scar..."

Oz laid his hands down and stopped to resist.

"Yes... I remember", he said sadly.

"You really are Gil, aren't you?" I held my gun to his chest.

"Gilbert! Just don't kill him, okay?" I heard Zwei saying.

"_Why? Oz! Run away! Run away!_" I screamed in my mind, but Oz was still lying on the ground.

As I continued to look and smile twisted at him, Oz sadly looked into my eyes and didn't care about the gun I held on his chest.

"You resent me, right? It's my fault that you almost died",he said sadly.

"I believed in what you said about forever. But if it's my fault that you saw the moment it turned into a lie..." he continued and grabbed the gun near to his head,

"Perhaps it's better if I die here" he said strangely smiling. Completely shocked, I widened my eyes and suddenly remembered the past.

"_Protecting the master should be my job!_" I cried, when I was little. I hesitated and looked at Oz.

"_I will never betray you_", I remembered again.

"_No!_" I said in my thoughts, when the memory of the day, when Oz returned from the Abyss, came flashing through my head.

"_Not again! You came finally back! To loose you once again..._" I thought when my trembling thumb pressed constantly on the trigger and Oz suddenly also did!

He smiled strangely and in shock I closed my eyes.

"_Would be...!_" I shouted in my thoughts and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang was heard and at the same moment I heard Alice's terrible scream.

"OZ!"

Scared, I opened my eyes and gasped. Panicked, I looked around and realized relieved, that Oz was sleeping peacefully beside me. Even if I had shot him almost then, he still wanted me by his side. Smiling, I gently ruffled through his hair and felt his forehead. The fever seemed to have gone down, but I decided to stay by Oz. It was very early in the morning, not even the sun had risen. I decided to sleep a little bit longer, embraced Oz like a teddy bear and fell asleep.

The chirping of birds woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at Gil's sleeping face. I suddenly went red like a traffic light and wondered what had happened and why Gil was bare-chested in my bed ... Wait! Bare-chested? What happened?! I also realized that I was wearing one of Gil's oversized shirts instead of my clothes.

"H-h-h-ha-have we...?!", I stuttered bright red.

I tried to shake Gil awake, but he was still sleeping.

"What do I do now? Should I behave as nothing happened?", I wondered. Gil suddenly grumbled and woke up slowly.

"Oh No!" I cried frantically in thought and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun times

**Chapter 3 - Fun times**

The warm sunrays woke me up. I blinked and looked to the side next to me.

"_Something's missing…_" I mumbled and suddenly, I was wide awake and looked around panicky around.

"Oz! Oz is missing! Oz, where are you?" I shouted but got no answer.

Where did he go and why?

"_Where should I go? Where should I go?_" I panicky asked myself and looked down at me.

With wearing nothing but the oversized shirt Gil gave me, I couldn't leave the house. I heard Gil looking for me, but I was too ashamed to go back. Then I saw the wardrobe and because Gil came closer to me, I decided to hide in it. Gil's long jacket was there and I tried to hide in it as good as I could, because maybe Gil would look for me in the wardrobe. As I thought, Gil really opened the wardrobe, but luckily he didn't see me. Gil went away and I sighed relived.

"_I can't hide forever here… I need to find some clothes_", I thought.

I heard Gil running the stairs down and looking for me outside. That was my chance! I ran into Gil's apartment and looked for my clothes.

"_Found them!_" I whispered happily and changed my clothes immediately.

Then I took Gil's shirt I was wearing with me and hid again in the wardrobe, but Gil didn't come back. Carefully I left the house and looked for Gil and because I couldn't see him, I ran away. I didn't think where I was running I just wanted to hide from Gil a bit. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten for a while. There was a huge market in town, so I decided to look around. I saw the delicious fruits and wanted to buy something, but then I realized that I had no money and because I didn't want to steal, I tried to ignore my stomach.

"Geez Alice! All you ever eat is meat that's not healthy!" someone laughed playful and I  
hid in an alley.

"Shut up you clown!" I heard Alice screaming.

"Alice! What did I tell you before?" I heard Sharon asking angrily.

"Sorry big sister… I'm sorry Break, but I like meat more than these… things" "Good girl", Sharon said while patting her head.

"Will you come out from there?", Emily suddenly asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Break wondered.

"Oz-sama! You're there, aren't you?" Emily asked again.

"How did she know that I am here?!" I wondered and came out from my hiding place.

"Hey guys"

"Oh look! It's really Oz!" Alice laughed and hugged me.

"Do you feel better now?", she asked and I nodded smiling.

"Thanks Alice, I feel better". Break and Sharon looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Break asked as Alice stopped to hug me.

"Well I was looking for Gil and then-", I tried to explain but my growling stomach stopped me.

"Are you hungry? C'mon let's buy some meat!", Alice laughed.

She took my hand and looked at me with big eyes.

"Sure"

"Yay!" Alice shouted happily and so Sharon and Break treated us to a nice meal.

"So tell us, Oz. Why did you run away from Gil?" Break asked as I swallowed a piece of meat.

I started to cough and Alice gave me some water. When I could breathe again, I looked ashamed into Break's mischievous smile and Emily giggled.

"Isn't it obvious? Gil and he did something perverted".

I turned red.

"T-that's not true! I don't know what happened!", I screamed and everyone started to laugh.

"So it's true! You really **love** Gil do you", Break laughed and I felt like I would start to cry right now.

"It's not true!" I still claimed but nobody was listening.

"Yes sure Oz", Sharon smiled.

"It's not bad, that you love him, it's just… different you know? It's very rare that two boys or two girls love each other"

"Although we all knew something like this would happen", Break added mischievously.

"Well we should go now. Gil must be worried by now", Alice said suddenly.

"You're right…" I said and turned red again.

"Well if you want to hide some time from him, why don't you stay at our place?" Sharon asked.

"That would be nice", I said relived.

"Okay let's go then".

Where did Oz go? I couldn't find him anywhere and it started to get dark. I looked trough the town and kept asking the people.

"You're looking for a boy with blonde hair and emerald-green eyes? I saw one here together with three weird people", a man said.

"Three weird people?"

"Yes. The first one was a white-haired guy with a strange puppet on his shoulders, the second was a girl with long, black hair and the next girl was queen-like"

"I see! Thank you very much mister!" I said and ran away.

"So he's at Rainsworth. Why the hell is he there? Maybe he thought something happened between us while he was asleep".

I stopped all of a sudden.

"J-j-just… what does he think I am?! I'm no pervert!", I screamed.

Oz you idiot! When I get you I'll…!


	4. Chapter 4 - Mirror maze trap

Chapter 4 – Trapped in the maze of mirrors

Sharon called a carriage and we all went back to the Rainsworth mansion. Alice's behavior was really strange lately. She never liked Break, she always shouted at him or called him a stupid clown, but now she just looked uninterested outside through the window and sighed from time to time so quietly, that neither Break, Sharon or Emily noticed, because they were talking loud about something.

"Alice? What's wrong?", I asked her, as she sighed again quietly, but Alice kept looking outside and didn't answer.

"Alice? Hey Alice!", I shouted and interrupted the conversation between Sharon and Break. Alice shrugged and looked at me.

"What?", she asked in her typical boyish manner.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing", I said.

_"Maybe she just thought about something"_, I thought.

Sharon looked a bit confused to us, while Break whispered behind a sleeve something to Emily and grinned mischievously.

"Anyway... where did we stop?", Sharon asked herself to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah yes! I remember! You know what guys? I heard there's a carnival coming here and were going to it tomorrow! There will be a lot of circus artists and attractions! Isn't that exciting?".

Alice turned quick around to Sharon.

"Is there also meat?", Alice asked while licking her mouth.

"As much as you can eat!", Sharon smiled.

"Yay meat!", Alice laughed.

There she was again, my little sunlight that gave my dark life some colors. She and Gilbert became irreplaceable to me lately. Everything that we've experienced, everything that we will experience, all that will and has affected me and it will keep going on, but I didn't want to think about it at that time. My mind wandered to Gil again and it let my heart beat faster. I really wondered, what really was between us or if everything wasn't just a big misunderstanding. Finally we arrived at the Rainsworth mansion. Alice jumped out of the carriage at first and was still happy that we planed to go to the carnival tomorrow. It was a peaceful evening and after we ate dinner, I stayed with the finally calmed down Alice on the roof garden. The moon shined bright and I looked into the distant.

"_Why can't it always be like that so peaceful and calm?_", I thought and sighed sadly.

"Hey Oz...", Alice suddenly said and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Why did you speak to me when we were in the carriage?".

She leaned against the balustrade and looked at a point in the distant.

"Well I...", I mumbled.

"You seemed... to have changed. You're not the Alice anymore I got to know in the Abyss...", I replied and she laughed.

"You're right with that, but I changed because I wanted. I wanted to be noticed by a special someone... I wanted to show him, that I could be a normal girl", she told me smiling.

"Has this special person also noticed that?", I asked.

Alice turned around to the balustrade and looked at the distant again.

"Who knows...? I hope so...", she sighed.

I assumed that she was talking about Jack, who she had seen in one of her memory pieces. I smiled and decided to let her alone.

I ran and ran, but because I was bad with directions, I always ended up in front of the Nightray mansion.

"Man that's impossible! How should I find Oz like this?", I asked myself annoyed.

In the end I gave up, because I had no energy left and was too tired.

"Hi Nii-san!", my brother Vincent enthusiastically welcomed me, who was sitting with Echo in the room as I came home.

"Hello...", I said bugged out and wanted to go to my room, but Vincent stopped me.

"Nii-san where are you going? I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with Echo and me to a carnival that's coming tomorrow! I heard that there will be many circus artists and a lot of other things", Vincent told me happily.

"_A carnival?_", I thought. At first I wanted to decline, but then I had an Idea.

"_Maybe Oz will be there too! That's my chance_!", I thought grinning evilly.

"Uh... why are you grinning like that?", Vincent asked a bit worried.

"Oh... of course I will go with you to the carnival!", I said a bit too fast.

"When are we going to go there?"

"We will go there tomorrow morning!", Vincent laughed and finally let me into my room.

There, I went to bed and imagined, what I would do and say to Oz, if he really will go to the carnival. I laughed with anticipation and fell asleep after that.  
First thing in the tomorrow morning, we went together to the carnival. Vincent and Echo were already waiting impatiently for me to come out of my room and then it began immediately. It was very crowded even in the morning. The people crowded around to the various booths and attractions. Vince and Echo ran ahead and I had a hard time following them until I lost them in the crowd and I couldn't see Oz either.

"Oh great! What am I supposed to do now?", I sighed.

"What do you mean with he's still in there? Weren't you with him?", suddenly someone scolded.

It was Sharon who was arguing with Break again, but this time the stupid rabbit was also there.

"Yes I was inside with him and I thought he was just behind me when I left, but it seems he's still in there!", Break shouted annoyed and pointed to a large tent next to him.

"_So Oz is in there?_", I wondered and decided to search for him in there.

But how should I get in there without being seen by the stupid rabbit, Sharon, Emily or Break?

Suddenly Alice turned around and looked at me briefly. Then she turned around again to Sharon and Break and said:

"It brings us nothing to stay here and argue. Let's go buy some new tickets and search for him".

Sharon and Break looked puzzled at Alice but then they agreed to her suggestion.

"Yes... we should do that. Come on let's go", she said and went with Break buying some tickets. Alice though came to me.

"It should take them some time to get the tickets", she said and pointed at the long waiting queue.

"Go and find Oz for me. I think he will be happier to see you instead of me", she smirked and gave me a ticket.

"Thanks. I owe you", I said thankfully.

"Just find Oz and we're even", she smiled.

I rummaged through my pockets and found some money. I gave it Alice and said:

"Let someone give you the best meat you can get with this".

Alice smiled thankfully and pushed me to the tent entrance. After that she ran to Sharon and Break. I gave my ticket to the tally clerk and went inside. It was so dark inside, that my eyes need a while to get used to the darkness, but then I realized that I was in a giant mirror maze. Slowly I went further in and searched for Oz, while I had the constant feeling of being watched.

"Oz? Oz!", I called out for him but I got no answer.

Suddenly I thought I saw something moving behind the mirrors. I turned around quickly, but except for the mirrors there was nothing else to see. Something laughed quietly and very distorted and I knew immediately, that it wasn't human and that _it _maybe didn't belong in the mirror maze too. But I knew one thing for sure. Oz was in danger and I had to find him quickly!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Snake

**Chapter 5 – The Snake**

I went through the dark mirror maze. Sometimes I heard the strange laugh of the creature, that was following but never attacking me. Quickly, I went further inside, because I just wanted to find Oz and don't want to be stopped by a probably harmless creature. Suddenly though, the laugh became louder, something brushed against me and out of reflex I shot at a mirror behind me. I was really glad, that I brought my gun with me. The creature looked through the broken mirror with it's glowing red eyes and eery grin at me. It said something unintelligible, but I felt like it was giggling "You missed me, you missed me!". I didn't dare to call out for Oz, because I was afraid the creature could attack him.

"Stupid beast!", I hissed and kept on going. But I followed the creature's movement with my eyes from time to time, while I was going further in.

"Do you like my mirror maze? Humans are getting lost here very often", the creature suddenly giggled with a clear voice.

I turned around and looked directly into it's grinning face. It was unmistakably a chain, but something was weird though. It seems that it wasn't looking for a contractor nor was it looking for a way out of here. It wasn't also attacking me. This chain looked also different from the other ones I saw. It kept changing his appearance, but I haven't seen that a chain could do this. It had a slight similarity with Cheshire, because of it's weird smile, but (gladly) he looked more like a snake to me than Cheshire.

"_Your_ mirror maze?", I asked carefully. The chain hissed with it's tounge.

"Yesssss _my_ mirror maze. I often like to lure vissssssitorssss here to play with them, ssssso they'll become my playing companionsssss". I gulped nervously.

"What are you doing... with your playing companions?", I asked though I didn't really want an answer.

"I'm playing with them until they sssssstart to bore me sssssso then I trap them in my mirorsssssss", the chain laughed suddenly crazy.

"And you're my next victim! Run! Run away!", the chain giggled.

Distressed, I tried to shoot it, but the chain dodged and rushed towards me, so I ran quickly deeper into the maze.

I winced when I heard the second shot. The strange voices, that I could hear coming out from the mirrors, were silent for a moment.

"_What is going on here...?_", I wondered .

"The Snake! The Snake!"

"Watch for the Snake!"

"Run away!"

"Snake!", the voices screamed as I kept going on. They let me shiver extremely.

"Hey you... wait!", suddenly a bright voice called me.

The voice belonged to a little girl, that was knocking on the glass. She wore really old clothes so I assumed, that she must have been trapped here for a really long time.

"What do you want?", I asked surprised.

"Here's a monster that we call _the Snake_ because it looks like one. Every time, the Snake is luring humans in here and is trapping them in one of her mirrors... I want this to stop", the girl explained sadly.

"How can I help?", I asked.

"It's very simple. The Snake can't live in the light, she would die if she even touches it. And... because we're trapped in the mirrors, we can't defeat her, but you can! We saw a little sunray inside the dark tent and if you would change the mirror's places, it would be enough to defeat the Snake! She's busy at the moment, so that gives us enough time to act! You have to adjust the mirrors so that the light is focused and hits the Snake! Of course we will help you with that. We'll tell you which mirrors you have to adjust and in which direction", the girl explained.

I wanted to say something but suddenly I heard someone screaming and I saw someone flying through the air and the Snake following him. I realized, that it was Gil! He was lying hurt in front of a mirror and the Snake bent over him.

"Thatssssss right! Jusssssst sssssstay like that and I'll promissssssse it won't hurt!", the Snake hissed and wanted to trap Gil in a mirror when I interrupted her.

"Hey you stupid Snake! I bet you can't catch me!", I shouted and made funny faces.

The chain actually turned around to me and distorted his face, if you can call it that, into a grimace, and I ran away.

"OZ! HEY!", Gil shouted, but I kept on running and screamed: "CHANGE THE MIRROR'S PLACES".

"Adjust the mirrors? Why?", I wondered panicky.

"Hey you!", a voice called out to me. A girl appeared in a mirror and knocked impatiently on the glass.

"If you want to help your friend, you need to do quickly what I say! The weakness of the beast is light! Adjust the mirrors so that the light from outside hits the Snake", she shouted and pointed me directions in which I should put the mirrors. I had no other choice, I had to trust her to save Oz! I ran as fast as possible from mirror to mirror and adjusted them just how the girl told me to do, while the other prisoners cheered for me. It took a while to do that though, because there were a lot mirrors. I also was hoping that nothing happened to Oz while I switched the mirrors.

"Almost done! Now all you have do is open the tent and let the light come in. Come with me!", the girl shouted and flew through the mirrors.

I ran as fast as I could to the final mirror and there the girl stopped.

"I can't go anywhere than this", she smiled. "My grateful thanks to both of you! Now we can return to our times", she said happily and disappeared.

I quickly ran to the tent cloth and tore it up. A ray of sunlight blinded me and reflected on the mirrors. Suddenly I heard the chain roared loudly and when I turned around, I saw that he was withdrawn back into the Abyss. I quickly ran back and saw the monster fighting against the procedure, but it had no chance and disappeared.

"Done," I thought relieved.

"Wait, where is Oz ?", I thought while looking around.

"Gil ... over here ...", Oz called weak. He was panting heavily and was hiding behind a mirror, but he was luckily unhurt.

I helped him to get up, as he had recovered his breath. "And now tell time", I asked angrily.

"Why did you run away from me?".


	6. Chapter 6 - Raven's transformation

"And now tell time," Gil said angrily.

"Why did you run away?"

I gulped hard. What should I answer? I didn't even know myself why I ran away. I also didn't know what happened between the two of us. I bit my lower lip, tried to avoid Gil's look, but his golden raven eyes had drawn me into their ban. Gil's face suddenly lit up, as if he had understood something and then he smiled. He ruffled through my hair and said:

"Okay forget it, let's go to the others for now. They're definitely worried about you".

Then he walked out of the mirror maze and left me confused behind.

"What was that all about?" I muttered, and trotted behind Gil.

When I got outside, the sun shined so bright as if she wanted to blind me and I couldn't see anything for a while.

"Oz!", a bright voice and suddenly called and someone hugged me so roughly that I was almost knocked over.

Soft hair tickled my face and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms played with my nose. As my eyes got used to the light, I saw Alice's dark brown hair.

"Alice ..." I said, patting her head.

She released me and looked at me sternly.

"Why did you go near a Chain in the first place?! If you don't stop to get in trouble, I'm afraid that I'm unable to help you one day!", Alice said strictly.

I smiled.

"I'll try that I don't get into trouble again"

_"It was a lie," _I thought, lit a cigarette and put it scowling into my mouth.

_"When I see him and the stupid rabbit together, he seems to be much happier with her than with me. I should have never fallen in love with him. It was all a lie",_ I kept thinking furiously.

"Let's go back to the mansion ..." Break suggested strangely careful. We all had enough of the fair and decided to go back to the Rainsworth mansion for now and because it wasn't very far away, we decided to walk.

"_Oh ... what a shame! Your beloved friend was taken away by this stupid rabbit! What will you do now?!_", a voice suddenly whispered in my mind.

"_Who is there?!_" I asked back in thought.

"_Oho, you can hear me! What a surprise!_", the voice giggled mischievously.

"_What do you want!?_", I asked sullenly.

"_Nothing fancy, just something you will certainly like_", the voice replied.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked less angry.

"_Oh, I can feel your pain in your heart! You are jealous ... because this stupid girl gets more attention from your friend than you do. What kind of a girl is this, who takes your friend away so cold-blooded? First she acts as if she wanted to help you to get closer to him, but in reality, she has devised a plan to bring you two apart! She has always been in your way! She has always thrown herself between you and him and in those 10 years in which you tried everything to bring him back, she has simply taken him away! Oh the pain the pain!_", the voice chuckled again.

I knew I shouldn't listen to it and so I withdrew myself with all my strength from it's spell.

_"No! Alice is indeed stupid, but she has never tried to take Oz away!"_, I shouted.

_"Do you think so? Hehe, we'll see", the voice hissed smugly, disappeared and I sighed with relief. _

"What's wrong Gil? You look so pale," Oz said suddenly and looked at me anxiously.

We were in front of the Rainsworth mansion, but I haven't noticed how we came here... Oz has also probably noticed that something was wrong with me.

"Oh no no I'm fine", I said to convince him.

"Are you sure?", Oz persisted.

"Yes, quite sure", I replied annoyed.

Oz appeared not to be completely satisfied with the answer, but he still turned back to Alice. I clenched my fists together again angrily and looked sullenly at Alice, as she laughed with him or quarreled with Break. Maybe the voice was right after all? No! I couldn't allow myself to think like that!

"Hey Gil! Why do you dilly-dally like that? Come on!", Oz called and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah yes I'm coming!", I said and went into the house.

None of us wanted to do anything after this day, so we all went to bed. I was staying up though and looked into a mirror in my room. Suddenly I saw the Chain, that I and Oz have encountered at the mirror maze, but this time the Chain was a real snake! It was black and it's mischievous eyes stared at me. It snaked around me and whispered to me:

"_You can not deny it, you know it! You know that Alice isssss betraying you! You hate her, hate her from bottom of your heart! You would like to kick her back into the depthsssss of the __Abyssssss, where ssssshe comesssss from, make sssssure that she ssssstays down there and never sssssteals the sssssunlight in your dark life again!_"

"No, NO!", I shouted and tried to escape the snake's clasping grip, which snaked around me tighter and tighter.

"Do not defend yoursssself", it whispered in my ear and flickered her tongue.

"_Ssssay it ... Gilbert! SSSSAY IT!_"

"I ... I ... I ... hate ... Alice ... I HATE ALICE!", I screamed and laughed.

Yes I hated her! I hated her because she was with Oz! I hated her because she liked him! Because she has taken him away from me! And because she exists at all!

"_Yessss, good! GOOD! And now ... you get power Raven! Enough power to kill her, extinguissssh her from your life and conquer your ssssun just for yoursssself!With my help... you will protect your light from anyone or anything that want'ssss to take it!", _the snake shouted and seuced me with it's words so that I thought I got power.

The snake seduced me so bad that I couldn't help it and began to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahaha! Just wait Alice! With Raven and Snake (I name the chain that way) by my side, I'm stronger than the power of B-Rabbit! Haha ... hahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAHA! OZ IS ENTIRELY MINE! MINE!" I screamed and laughed.

However, it was not the right time to challenge Alice yet. I had to try out my new power first!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Snake in action

**Chapter 7 (new)- The snake in action**

**Gil's POV**

After the snake had taken possession of me, nothing was like before. I couldn't think straight, I hated the stupid rabbit too much that took Oz, my master, my friend, my love to him and the light he gave to my life away! I couldn't stand it any longer, that she was near me and took away everything, what I fought and grafted for! I went to the balcony door in my room, stepped it open and jumped over the railing. I needed a place to try out my powers and I already knew the perfect place to do it.

"Just wait B-Rabbit! Once I know how this new power works, I will kill you and make you return into the Abyss! Then I will have my beloved master just for myself, no one will be standing in our way, because I will make sure of that! Even if it is one of our friends who tries to take you away, I will prevent that! Then you'll be mine alone! Haha... hahaha... hahahaha!", I laughed happily and went to town.

There, I found a suitable place to try out my strength and even found a reason at the same time, when I bumped into someone.

"Hey!", a crude guy snapped at me.

"Can't you watch where you're going?"

Sardonically grinning I looked at him, grabbed him by the shoulder and clawed my hand into his shoulder.

"Hey! Ow what are you doing!?", the guy asked, irritated and tried to remove my hand, but he hadn't reckoned with my new power.

"You're my first victim hahaha!", I laughed and licked my lips.

Then I let the snake out and struck the man away from me, so he crashed into a nearby house. After that, I began frantically to destroy the whole city and everything that stood in the way. Blood splattered on my clothes and gave me an incredible feeling. At last! Now I had enough strength to destroy this wretched rabbit.

"Come out and show yourself wherever you are B-Rabbit", I cried laughing and continued to rage until I was interrupted by a sharp "Gilbert!". I turned around and grinned even more, because it was Alice, who had called for me.

"Perfect timing B-Rabbit", I cried and laughed.

"Gilbert! What is this? Why do you destroy the whole city?", Alice asked shocked.

"Oh that, I've only played with my new power! Isn't it lovely? So much chaos, so much destruction, so much power! Enough power to send you back into the Abyss B-Rabbit", I grinned.

"You...! You are not Gilbert! You would never do something like that!", she shouted angrily and ran up to me, but I dodged.

"But what are you saying then? I AM Gilbert, I do this all here only for my Master, because I cannot allow you anymore to be even close to him! You have always broken everything, you have taken away everything from me for which I fought and grafted in the last 10 years! You have to understand that B-Rabbit, this is reason enough for me to kill you!", I shouted and attacked Alice.

She dodged of course and her eyes glared at me.

"Damn, you let me no choice Gilbert, if you go on like this I'll have to stop you! Wuaaahhh!", she shouted and transformed into the big black rabbit with a huge sense of transforming that all so much feared.

"_Oh she finally transformed! Well then, let the fight begin!_", I said in my mind and put on a triumphant smile.

"You can't defeat me B-Rabbit!", I laughed as I ran on to Alice.

"We'll see that!," she yelled and tried to beat me with her huge scythe, but I dodged elegantly.

The snake attacked Alice from behind, but Alice didn't see that coming so that she crashed into a house wall. Suddenly she sallied out again and managed to hit me with a slight blow,

"Was that all?", I asked with a smile as I stood up again.

"Huh?" Alice made, when she saw me standing up.

"If that's all ... I'm a little disappointed in you, I would have expected more from you! Well anyway ... I've played enough with you. It's time to get serious!", I shouted and stormed back to Alice.

**Oz's POV**

A sharp pain in my chest and hellish battle noise woke me up. The seal had moved and I knew that Alice was involved in a fight; she probably fought with a chain fromthe Abyss at this moment, which perhaps had her memories.

"Damnit Alice at least wake me up before you go!", I hissed through clenched teeth and got dressed as the pain subsided. I quickly ran down the stairs into the city, the burning houses and the noise of battle was hard to miss. When I finally arrived in the city, I saw Alice fight against a huge chain that made my blood run cold. That was the snake Gil and I encountered in the mirror maze!

"It can't be! I thought, Gil and I destroyed the snake!", I exclaimed shocked and winced as Alice crashed against something again.

"I should better go and help Alice! Who knows maybe there's even a contractor in the area!", I shouted and ran to Alice.

When I reached her, I could not believe who was the contractor!

"Gil...? Gil is… the contractor?" I, mumbled confused.

No, that wasn't Gil, because I could no longer see his golden and soft eyes, they were red and hateful now. I didn't understand the world anymore, how could Gil be seduced by a chain, how could HE OF ALL PEOPLE ally with the snake and especially why the hell did he attack Alice? Suddenly, Alice let out a painful howl, which brought me back to reality.

"Gil! Gil! GIL STOOOOOOOOOOP!" I shouted with all my strength.

Puzzled, he looked to me as Alice turned back. He shivered suddenly and looked at me with horror and widened his golden eyes.

"O... z... what have I …?", he whispered.

Suddenly, the snake let out a bloodcurdling roar; it was so loud that Alice and I had to block our ears and couldn't see anything for a while. When I opened my eyes again, the snake was gone and Gil with it. Only his hat was left on the ground. I went to the hat, picked it up and looked at it. It was full of dirt and already full of cracks. I carefully freed it from the dirt and took it into my arms.

"Gil ... I'm sorry, if I had just ... looked more after you, then that would have never happened here", I whispered sadly.

Then Sharon and Break came over and asked what had happened. They could not believe it was Gil who had destroyed almost the whole city.

"What are you going to do now Oz?" Break asked smiling.

"Well, what probably you stupid clown, of course we will free him from this chain", Alice decided and patted me encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Do not worry Oz, we will save Gilbert," she said smiling.


End file.
